The present invention relates in general to dispensers for fluid materials, and more particularly, to dispensers for dispensing materials having a semi-solid consistency such as cosmetic products.
Conventional cosmetic dispensers are used for various classes of cosmetic products, including mascaras, lipsticks, and deodorants. These dispensers are employed for various formulations of products which are in semi-solid form such as pastes, gels, creams, and the like. Typically, such dispensers include a hollow housing having a piston which is advanced by rotation of an advancement mechanism to build pressure within the housing. The product is dispensed through one or more apertures at the end of the dispenser upon sufficient pressure build-up.
In conventional dispensers of this type, the product is forced from the housing such that it may be applied to the user. The product generally accumulates directly on the end of the housing after being dispensed. Because most housings are formed from impervious and relatively hard materials such as plastic, application to the user in a controlled manner is often difficult. This is especially important in the case of lipsticks where precise application is desired. For example, in such conventional dispensers, it is often difficult to accurately dispense the requisite amount of product required. Often, too much product is dispensed from the housing causing non-uniform application to the user.
Recent dispensers have improved on the conventional design by adding various materials to the end of the housing adjacent to the product dispensing apertures. One such material is flocking. Flocking is typically a nylon or polyester fiber with a diameter of approximately 1 to 5 denier and a length of approximately 0.25 millimeters (0.01 inch) to about 1.5 millimeter (0.06 inch). The purpose of the flocking is to assist with uniform dispensing of the product. Another disadvantage is that the flocking material offers only a minor level of resiliency. Thus, when pressed against the lips of a user, it is difficult for the user to ascertain the amount of pressure to be applied such that the requisite amount of product is transferred to the user's lips. In addition, it is often the case that the user pushes down on the flocking to such a degree that the hard outer housing contacts the user, rendering the flocking of little use.
Dispensers are known for a conventional solid lipstick bullet which are constructed to facilitate one-handed application. The dispensers generally include an elongated cylindrical container having a hollow interior. A holder to which a lipstick bullet is attached is typically slidably received within the container. The container includes an advancement mechanism accessible to the user. Upon rotation of the advancement mechanism relative to the container, the lipstick bullet is moved from a retracted position within the container to an extended position enabling application by the user. However, these dispensers are not suitable for dispensing cosmetics such as lipstick material which have a semi-solid consistency.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dispenser for fluid materials such as cosmetics having a semi-solid consistency which may be dispensed from the dispenser in a one-handed operation.